Twilight Sensation
by Lakis
Summary: When faced with harmful decisions that could cause you your own life or the lives of your comrades,its hard to decipher right from wrong.Beaten,bruised,betrayed,The Twilight Wolf,Shiba must choose.Love by a new friend...or Death by a former lover. Kouga
1. Welcome to the pack

_The moon... You are not normal tonight are you? You hang in the night like a bleeding wound... Are you upset? Has something happened..._

A young wolf sat on the edge of the water. Her violet eyes searched the reflection of the moon on the smooth surface of the pale, shimmering pond. She snarled and ripped out the grass beneath her hands. Ever since her exile, of which she didn't deserve in the slightest, she has been upset, angry and mostly, alone. Her uncle, Shikane Shizune, tried to talk her pack into forgiving her sin and putting her mistakes behind them... Boy, did that go over well...

Her father set her off without a thought, branding her for life. The scar still lingered on her wrist... the large black shadow of his claws where they impaled her on her pale skin cut through her memories like a blade through flesh. The look in her fathers eyes as he set her on her own was imprinted on the young wolf's mind, and the anger in his face as well.

Her old leader, a young, black haired wolf, beat her senseless for sticking up for one of her pack mates. The pack mate, named Darvi, had refused to hit Shiba with the whip Shenja, the leader, had instructed him to use. He was automatically sentenced to death. Shiba couldn't stop it even though she tried. He died when Shiba was being beaten by Shenja for 'sinful behavior'. It was awful being one of the only two females in your whole entire pack...

The wolf's tail swished back and forth unhappily. Her claws swatted at the surface of the water, causing ripples of disturbance. She could hear every sound i this strange territory which she didn't belong. Her nose sniffed and picked up all the scents of these unknown woods. The scent of the wolves which lived in this area, the flowers around her, and the smell of blood everywhere. She couldn't get that rancid smell out of her nose no matter how much she tried to replace it with other scents. It never worked.

The bell on her purple choker rang out sadly when she stood, jingling through the heavy air like a wolves melancholy howl. She looked around, scanning the land she had been inspecting and living on for the past few weeks in secret. She was probably trespassing, but if it kept her safe, then she didn't care. Her long, cloth wrapped hair, blew around in the wind and her soft features sharpened in the rugged light of the moon.

The air was sticky and she felt suddenly very tired. Her pointy ears twitched and heard the rustle of leaves being disturbed by... paws. Six pairs of running paws/feet, advancing in the cold, sticky air of the dark night. _Great..._ she though, _Toys._

The wolf whipped around to come face to face with two demons like her and four mangy, scraggly, brown wolves. They were skinny and scrawny and looked as if they hadn't eaten well lately. The demons were also thin and dirty. She wrinkled her pointy nose. The wolves smelled of rotten meat and mud.

"What is your purpose here?" one of the demons asked, coming closer to the female wolf. He seemed wary of her, a little scared as well. He was young and didn't look very strong. She snickered.

"Well... I didn't know it was against the law to sit down on the ground... I'm am so sorry." She flicked her bangs out of her face and grinned wolfishly and them, baring her fangs as well, just for an added bit of the danger-factor.

"Don't be a smart ass!" the other yelled. He was bit more brave, and he held a sword in his two hands. She wondered if he would use it? "Now, why are you here? You're trespassing on the land of the Southern wolf tribe!"

The female's eyes narrowed at the mention of 'Southern tribe'. Her father had told her to hate the Southern wolves. She had no idea why though...

"My apologies, men," She said, bowing slightly. They raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, we still have to take you to our leader." the taller, more burly one directed, pointing his sword at her. It shook slightly, "He'll want to know more about your presence."

"Whatever is needed, gents." She stood back up straight and followed the slightly mangy wolf demons into the woods... She stared at their backs and made faces behind them the entire way, pulling innocent "I didn't do anything" pouts when they turned to make sure she was still there.

--

"Kouga... we found the wanderer!"

A tall, strong looking wolf turned from who he was talking to, a lanky looking, brown haired pup, to look a his comrades at the entrance to his cave. He eyed the female suspiciously, watching her yawn and stretch, seemingly unafraid of the strange wolves around her.

"So, Demon Girl." He spoke, and his voice made the female shiver. In a good way, "I have seen you lingering on my land for some time now. What have you been up to on my land?"

"_My_ business is none of _your_ business..." She replied, staring down the leader, her violet eyes trying to bore hole into his own. He strode up to her and held her chin in his hand in an iron grip. His skin was surprisingly smooth, unlike Shenja's rough, calloused fingertips which he loved to run against her skin so much... The thought made her shudder.

"It'll be my business when I decide to kill you..."

She laughed, "Alright, boy!" she succumbed, putting her hands on her hips and jutting out her bottom jaw, "The truth is... I've been exiled for a sin that makes no sense at all. I did an 'unthinkable' act in the words of my pack mates..." She looked the leader straight in the eye, even though there was a considerable height difference now that he stood at full height, "I denied being the leaders mate!" She almost spit in the wolf's face she got so mad. But she knew that it wasn't his fault. She had made the mistake of making her own opinion known. Note to herself... Never express ones own thoughts to a deranged, horny, psychopathic wolf demon. Not a good idea.

The wolf let go of her face and took a step back and pace, "Whats your name, girl?" He looked her over slightly, his eyes twinkling a bit. She noticed they looked... hungry. She smiled.

"Shibalba..." she wrinkled her nose at the name and laughed, "But call me Shiba." Her own name brought distaste to her mouth. Her mother had thought of the name, trying to stick to her fathers Japanese culture. Yeah, a Spanish wolf trying to stick to Japanese culture. Hmm.... great.

"Shiba..." He seemed to taste the name on his tongue, reveling in the feel it gave to his mouth, before walking away from her, "How would you like to be a part of our pack?" He turned back around, "But if you say yes, you can be out as soon as you give me a reason... Your choice." His eyes twinkled when he looked at her.

Shiba thought for a moment, looking around at the strange wolves. They looked all tough and gruff but she was strong, she could handle them! She clicked her tongue before saying, "As long as I'm not beaten, yelled at, scratched, bruised and have a SAFE place to sleep at night, than yes." She lowered her head to remember all the things that went wrong at her old home. The leader spoke to her, popping her out of her thoughts.

"My name is Kouga. You'll know me as your leader, but not your choice maker. You make your own decisions, whether they be bad or good ones." He smiled at her, "Welcome to the pack, Shiba."

Shiba spent the rest of that night staring out at the waters surface in front of the cave. Her fingers played with the wet substance in absence. She could hear the loud gushing of the waterfall behind her, and she was happy for that for it let her not hear her own, masochistic thoughts. Her hand started to get cold so she brought the long, slender hand out of the freezing water. She turned her palm over, looking at her markings. Three long, black streaks strayed on the back of her hand. Each hand had the same marks, one hand black, one hand white. The white marks seemed to shine in the darkness.

She leaned back and lay in the long, soft grass. It had been weeks, maybe months, since she'd felt any bit of safety. Even though she knew she wasn't really safe, she had a strong feeling of ... belonging, for once in her life. She didn't know why. She just did.

She pulled off the ring around her finger. Shenja had given this to her when he had asked her to be his mate, in front of the whole entire, male, pack. She had openly said no, and stole the ring back from him when she was exiled. She laughed. He was probably still fuming about the absence of his one of a kind ring which cost him probably more than an arm and leg form one of his underlings.

A man sat down beside her, making her jump. Her chocolate brown tail wrapped instinctively around her body.

"Sorry!" Kouga apologized, "Didn't mean to startle you..."

"Its alright," She answered, sitting up. Her tail loosened and curled around her knees as she got comfortable, wiggling her bottom so she wouldn't sick on a rock. Kouga held himself up with his elbows, and looked at the female demon intently, watching her try and get comfortable. Shiba looked at his eyes and realized they were a shocking shade of her favourite blue. They seemed to analize every inch of her body and it made her smirk.

"What tribe are you from?" He asked.

"We were rouges... Left over demons from other tribes brought together by my father, Daisuke Shizune. His brother, Lord Shikane, was a fox demon, and my father was half fox half wolf. I am one quarter fox and the rest wolf.

"Lord Shikane has a daughter, my cousin Shikyo. My father's sister has another daughter, Shiruba. We've never heard from her for nearly one hundred years..."

Shiba's voice trailed off. Her eyes burned with long overdue tears... The secret burned at her chest. She had been with Shikyo too much... The kitsune never cried, even when in great pain... Barely even showed her own, personal emotions... She was becoming more like the kitsune every day.

"I see... Large family... strange one too." Kouga drawled. "I hope this will be better than what you had... anyway. I'm sure it will be." he seemed to be talking to himself more than anyone else.

Shiba laughed a bit. "It will be..."

"Yeah?"

"Yes..."


	2. Flutters of the Heart

"So, you two are Hakaku and Ginta?" Shiba sat on a wet, slick rock, her chocolate tail swishing in the lake she sat beside. Her obsidian hair shone in the sunlight, violet eyes shimmering. She had been at the Southern tribe for over a week now, and just now the men got some courage to tell her their names. There were not many, maybe 15 at the most. Her old tribe consisted of about 40 wolf demons, most ugly, old and battered. The odd one would be a young, clueless pup that had no idea how to do things for themsleves. Her favourite puppy from the tribe was a boy called Mika. He was a handsome pup, tall and slender, a favourable follower of this one of a kind female. Shiba missed the blond haired scrapper.

"Thats right!" Said a young demon called Ginta. He seemed sweet, his hair at the moment dripping wet and falling in his eyes. He had tripped over one of the wolves tails, falling into the cold water of the lake. "We'll be happy to help you in any way we can!" he smiled wide, his teeth glimmering happily. Shiba returned the smile with one of hers, it most noticeably more shocking than his own, for almost every male wolf sitting by the lake turned their heads slightly to glance at the females striking grin.

"I would aprieciate that," She replied, totally oblivious to the wandering eyes of the wolves. "Thank you."

"Its no problem, really!" Hakaku grinned, taking a blade of grass between his hands and blowing, a sharp buzzing noise erupting, making all the brown furred wolves perk their heads up. Hakaku laughed and decided to give that game up. The wind picked up slightly and Shiba sighed, the wind feeling very good on her legs. The day was a very warm one, all the tribe relaxing in the summer air.

Shiba never really realized this before, but she was the ONLY female wolf in the entire tribe, which was very slight, and that confused her. Most of these demons were fairly good looking, all presumably young, strong and single! Why would females miss the opportunity to get with these males? It all befuzzled the girl. Even though this fact ran through her mind fairly often, she never felt awkward or uncomfortable. They all treated her the way they would any of the other males. That fact she was VERY glad about.

Fiddling with her ring, Shiba smelled the air. Fresh and clean, except for the still lingering scent of stinking blood that filled her senses constantly. She wrinkled her chisled nose and closed her eyes, enjoying the sun, when she felt someone(or something) sit beside her. She open her eyes again and saw a lanky brown and white wolf laying on the rock beside her. His eyes were golden, staring at her. Shiba looked around a noticed all the males silent and staring at the wolf beside her. They seemed to be waiting for what the wolf would do. It did nothing. All it did was stare and eventually lay its soft, gentle head on her lap, nuzzling his nose into her skirt. Shiba was slightly shocked but smiled her award winning smile again and pet the small wolf, his fur very soft and warm.

"Funny," A deep voice came from behind Shiba and she instantly knew it to be the voice of Kouga. "Keibu never likes anybody new. Never. Thats strange for him to take a liking to you so quickly." He sat on the other side of Shiba, finally taking up all the space on the rock that once belong to JUST Shiba. Her once solitary little granite seat now occupied by not so unwelcome visitors. On the contrary. She liked them there.

"Is that so," Shiba said in her husky, slightly growlish voice. The wolf seemed to really like the girl, his head now wrapped around her waist.

"Yes," Replied Kouga absentmindedly. His hand reached toward Shiba's neck, his slender fingers grasping the tiny silver bell on her necklace. He smiled when he heard the little jingle come from the metal thing. "Is there any real reason for the bell?"

"Not really, I just thought it was pretty." She answered truthfully, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. She twidled her thumbs together. It made her sound like a little girl.

"Just pretty?" He asked, chuckling slightly, "Your one strange wolf. Never met a female like you before." He stood up, standing infront of Shiba leaning down and staring into her plum colored eyes. She stared back, one thing she was not afraid to do was stare down any male that tried. "Its different, I like it." He turned around and walked toward the water, sitting down. "Not to mention, I like you." The wolf stood and leaped from the rock, joining his leader on the ground. He licked some of the crystal clear water into his mouth and sat, grinning a wolfy, lopsided grin, tounge hanging out the side of his mouth.

"Is that so?" Shiba repeated, sliding down from the rock, "I seem to have taken a slight liking to you too, wolf boy," Shiba grinned wickedly when a shiver of annoyance went through Kouga's back at the name. She had called him that the first day she actually met him. He despised it.

"Why do you call me such an infernal name like that!" Kouga growled, but for some strange reason he couldn't get the right volume, and it just sounded like he was whining. Shiba smiled and giggled, which she hardly ever did, and sat beside him, still grinning like a fox. That grin was a Shikyo grin(If you would like to know who Shikyo is, read my Lunar Passion story). A haughty, smouldering, breathaking grin she had stole from that amazing lunar fox demon. Shikyo was probably her best friend until they lost eachother.

"Because it suits you, doesn't it?" Shiba asked, grin still plastered to her face. "You a wolf demon, hense the word wolf, and your a boy-"

"Man!" Kouga shouted before she could get any further.

"So, you're Wolf... Man, then?"

Kouga went silent, teeth clenched, jaw set, but he could not for the life of him bring himself to be totally angry with this girl. She had one weird impression on this 'Wolf Man'.

"I thought as much," Shiba laughed and leaned back onto her elbows, looking up at the warm afternoon sun, beating down and heating up her skin. "Your a good guy, Kouga. Even though you put on the charade of being such a high and mighty leader, you just want to hang with your packmates. Be a wolf, and let yourself be free without the restraints of always being a leader." Shiba's eyes wandered to Kouga's face. His eyes were down, but and slight smirk was on his lips.

"You know what?" he asked, looked back up. His crystal blue eyes took the breath right out of her for a moment before he spoke, then she really couldn't breathe."Your exactly right. But, there is really nothing I can do about that... Is there." This was not a question, but an open statement, ment to not be finished or fixed, but Shiba would find a way!

"I bet I could change that!" Shiba laughed and stood up quickly, grabbing Kouga's hand at the same time. He was dragged to his feet, and he laughed at her hastiness but followed her anyway. She ran out of their waterfall area and out into the forest, the wind picking up and blowing Kouga's ponytail around. He suddenly remembered something and grabbed Shiba's arm before she could go any further.

"Where are we going?" he asked when she turned around. "If you tell me, we could get there much... faster." He grinned at the word fast. It was basically his middle name.

"Faster?" Shiba tilted her head, looking very much like a wolf pup, her eyes wide with wonder. Kouga wanted to laugh but restrained himself. She was adorable.

"Yeah, MUCH faster!"

Shiba still tilted her head and said, "Well, It was about a quarter mile from here, north."

"North you say, quarter mile?" Shiba nodded, head still tilted. "Easy enough," He swiped beneath her legs and held her in his arms. Her body weighed hardly anything, so it was very comfortable for the Ookami boy. He heard her gasp a little but relax into his chest when she realized he meant no harm. "Ready?" He asked. She looked uneasy but nodded her head. And with that he took off.

It only took them about 2 minutes to get where it would've taken about a half hour while walking. He stopped and let Shiba down, but she somewhat stumbled and fell back into him. He smiled and laughed, returning her to her feet. "So, lead the way from here, Shiba."

She looked at him for a moment before shaking her head, strands of hair shaking into her face before going off, laughing a bit to herself, mumbling incoherrent words under her breath. Kouga laughed and followed, watching her back.

He felt strange around her, a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He watched as she leaned her head back to look at the sun again, before bending down quickly, dissapearing beneath a cover of leaves. Kouga's eyes widened and wondered where she went until a black and white head popped out, a wide grin on her face again.

"C'mon, wolf man!" Shiba laughed and used her finger to tell him to come. He pointed behind her as if saying, 'In there? You have to be kidding!', but she nodded her head and dissapeared again. Kouga sighed mumbling 'Stupid girl!' then followed her into the leaves.

--

"Nice, isn't it!"

Kouga had followed the girl into a space of nothing but grass, a beautiful pond and one, large cherry blossom tree. The blossoms floated in the air, falling to the ground covering the lush green grass with a layer of pink. It was abosolutely gorgeous, and Kouga, even though being a man of simple pleasures, thought it was amazing.

"My favourite place when I was alone. I would come here, no matter how long it would take, and just... be alone. It gave me time to think, and get the smell of cherry blossom to cover that of blood." Shiba kneeled down in the grass, lying on her back, stretching her arms above her head and yawning. The warm weather was making her drowsy. Her tail curled around her knees as she layed her head down in the grass. The sky was completely cloud free, as she liked it.

Kouga's nose twitched as he smelled all the things around him. He was surprised he never found this place before. He thought he knew every inch of this land, but apparently he missed a spot in his inspection. The wolf's eyes traced Shiba's body unknowingly, following the curves and dips in her hips and chest. He didn't know why. He just did. He found himself getting just the slightest bit closer to her when one of the girls eyes opened slightly, watching _him_ watch _her_. She smiled a little then clsoed her eyes again, patting the ground beside her.

"Lay down, wolvie," Her husky voice tingling the hair on the back of his neck. He shrugged his shoulders and did as she said staring at the sky as she did. His tail swished under his legs. It landed on top on Shiba's, which was a darker shade of chocolate brown than his and he twitched slightly, afraid that the female might do something irrational.

On the contrary. It wrapped lightly around his, pulling it closer to her. Shiba laughed a little when Kouga's breath caught in his throat unknowingly. She sat up and leaned on her elbows, staring right at Kouga who was now so close to her she could feel his breath on her forearm.

"Problem, wolvie?" She asked, giggling lightly, her eyes squinted adorably. Kouga shook his head no, and stared right back into her eyes. They were caught in a staring contest until she stuck her tounge out and scurried away. He rolled his eyes a bit and laughed as she scrambled up the tree. All he could see of her now was her chocolate tail swishing back and forth and a slender finger usher him over there. He sighed but stood, made his way to the tree and looked up to see Shiba smiling again, leaning on a branch, one leg hanging down lazily. Her four foot long, purple clothed wrapped ponytail also hung, swaying in the still lingering breeze. Kouga jumped up and joined her on the branch which was surprisingly sturdy.

"So, Shiba," Kouga started, resting his hands behind his head, "As I hear, your past lifestyle wasn't much to brag about. Is this better than what you had?" He had a sense of hopefulness in his voice, and Shiba picked it up, and shot up, startling him.

"The Gods, YES!" She laughed when he almost fell off the tree, holding on to his arm so he wouldn't fall. When he was back to his normal position she continued. "This, actually is the best thing I've ever had. Even when it was just me and my father, it wasn't as good as this past week has been for me." She smiled warmly at him, her eyes squinting again. His stomach flipped. "You've been much kinder than you had to be. I thank you gratefully." She rested her hands on his and smiled again, this time earning one from him in return.

"It's been no problem. You hold your own, unlike some we've taken in before." He laughed remembering a certain wolf that laid around all day, ate slept and that was the end of it. "Your.. different."

"Thank you, Kouga."

"Your welcome, Shiba"

And as that converstaion ended, they talked for another hour before heading back. The air was clean and fresh, and the walk home (yes walk not run) was nice and peaceful. At random moments, their tails would wrap around the other, and both hearts would flutter. Something was with those two.

When they neared the den again, there were voices booming. Some she recognized, but one stood out from the rest. It was a females. A very HIGH PITCHED females.

"Where is he! I WAN'T MY KOUGA!?"

And Shiba could tell, this was person who she would NEVER like. Never


	3. Instant Rivalry

"Oh shit!" Kouga swore under his breath, cringing. He grabbed Shiba's arm and flew off in another direction. Running toward the forest they came out of, he kicked up dust as he ran.

"Um, wolf-boy, what're yah doin'?" Shiba laughed, confused. Her arm started to hurt, so she ran with him instead of being dragged like a rag doll on puppet strings.

"There's someone over there that I do not want to see and you wouldn't want to either!" He answered, still running until he was stopped by a whirlwind of leaves. "OH CRAP!" He cringed when the leaves started to settle. They rustled and fluttered.

The wind calmed slowly, and out of that whirlwind came a small, red headed, green eyed, wolf demoness. She had her arms crossed childishly across her chest, pouting sourly. Those eyes were narrowed into slits of childish anger. A white wolf stood behind her, looking ready to defend if neccesary, wagging its tail and panting like a puppy.

"Kouga!" The girl whined, stomping her foot on the ground. "Why are you running from me? I wnat to talk!" She looked over at Shiba with sour eyes and a disapproving look, "And with this!" She pointed a shaking finger at her Shiba, who pointed at herself and looked as innocent as possible.

"Me? I'm a _this_?" She asked, looking bewildered. The girl nodded her head vigorously. "Thanks..." Shiba's nose wrinkled cutely, then whispered quietly in Kouga's ear, "Who is she? She's nuts!"

"This is, um, Ayame," He muttered scratching the back of his head absentmindedly, "She... well she somewhat thinks I am to marry her one day..." He looked at Shiba who was covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. He gave her a what-the-hell-are-you-laughing-at look.

"I-I'm sorry." She giggled a bit, trying to regain composure, "But I really couldn't see you two... to-together!" She laughed out loud a bit than stopped, a choked. "Sorry about that." She coughed, trying not to have a fit. That would go over well. Oh yes.

Ayame huffed and stomped her foot yet again, "Fight me, girl!" She announced, rather boldly, uncrossing her arms and having them straight at her sides. She snuffled a bit, but smiled, "Than we'll see who deserves him more!"

Shiba's eyes widened, not because of the fight, because she wanted to beat the girls ass off. But of why she wanted to! "Wh-What make y-you think I want Kouga?" she stuttered, mentally slapping herself for it. _Stupid girl! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ she thought, wincing for her stupidity. Kouga looked down at his feet when she said that.

"It doesn't matter!" Ayame screeched, the wolf behind her backing up slightly, tail between his legs. The sound was sharp and hurt his ears, as well as the two wolves in front of her, "This is just to prove I'm better than ANY girl Kouga can find!" Shiba laughed than cracked her knuckles. "At least better than that KAGOME!"

"Fine by me!" She laughed again."Wait, who's Kagome?" She looked at Kouga, who looked at her and shook his head as if saing 'dont ask'. He grabbed her arm before she started walking toward the other wolf girl. He leaned into her side and whispered in her ear.

"Win." Was all he said after that, his eyes slightly pleaded. If she lost, there was no one to stop that horrible girl from getting to him. He than let go of her and she walked forward, giving him a smile. Ayame had her arms by her sides again, a smile on her face. She didn't move, until Shiba crooked a finger in her direction, ushering her toward her.

"C'mon honey!" Shiba shrugged her shoulders, "You wanted this. Now come and get me, sweetcheeks!"

Ayame rushed forward.

The fight commensed. Ayame may have been fast, with her leaves and wind, but Shiba was quick witted, smart and brutally strong. Those three things made her almost impossible to beat, which Ayame soon found out. One wrong move and it would be the end of either the fight, or Ayame's life, however way the new wolf girl wanted it. Shiba could do both.

Shiba was having fun with the little red head. She was fast and liked to do stupid things that never worked. She was inexperienced and very young. She would need to learn much in the next few minutes if she wanted to beat the black haired demon when the moon came out. She felt like stalling the wolf until then.

As Shiba was stalling, the sky was getting darker and darker, and some of the pack came to watch. Most were voting for Shiba, but some were just a little non-convinced that she was strong, since she was stalling for so long. Ayame seemed to be getting fed up, and tired. Every time she went for the girl, she would either dodge or block her attacks. It was strange how graceful she was for a wolf demon. Than the time came.

The moon crept from behind the trees, and the sky was darker than ever. Shiba smiled, showing off her snow white fanges and grinning like mad. "Seems you came at a good night, girl!" She giggled, feeling a little tingle in her fingers, "The moons perfect for me to kill you!"

Slowly, he white in her hair started seeping up the black strands, taking over from the black. Her eyes were no longer their violent violet, but an eerie shade of bright golden yellow with strange red slits for pupils. her black and white markings grew longers, and the lines underneath her yes fell down her cheeks like loose tears. Even Shiba's tail was white now, swinging like a tired metronome. Ayame's eyes widened, and she let out a tiny shriek before jumping away from the transformed wolf. Shiba smiled again.

_**FINALLY!**_ a female voice boomed inside the now White wolf's head, _**I've been waiting my lovely pup! Set my power free! Kill her!**_

_Not yet... _Shiba insisted_, I don't need your power to kill her._

"Ready, girl?" Shiba asked fishing away from the voice in her mind. Her voice was husky and deep as usual, with just a hint of humor in there somewhere. It sounded more like a growl now then ever, with another voice subtly underneath, "Are you ready?"

"F-for what?" Ayame asked, choking and crunching her fists together. She didn't recieve an answer for Shiba flew at her and a punch to the stomach launched the little one into a tree, cracking it almost in half. That wasn't even a quarter of her power.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Shiba squealed, running over to where Ayame sat slumped over. Instead of going to the aid of the girl she patted the cracked tree. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" The pack boys laughed. Kouga was impressed. Worried about a tree over a girl. Interesting to say the least.

_**Nice hit, my pup!**_ the voice, Shiba's inner wolf, jeered, wagging her invisible tail,_** She'll not mess with you again!**_

"I guess I'll be seeing you around, girl." Shiba whispered in Ayame's ear, laughing a bit at her inner wolf. She got up and walking back over to the guys, hearing Ayame sniffle and walk away sadly. She could smell the girls tears. She didn't care.

The men all laughed and asked questions like "will she be alright," and "How did you do that?" when she reached them. She laughed and was envelloped in a large double-hug by Hakkaku and Ginta.

"She'll be fine! She's just a bit stunned. That wasn't even a full blown punch," She answered, running a hand through her now snowy white hair, "And as for this, it happens at night. It's who I really am, well... sorta! I don't know why but I can only show my true self, well, MOSTLY true self at night." She shrugged, "Its weird." She started walking back with them towards the den, when Kouga grabbed her arm again.

"Yes, Wolf-Boy?" She laughed, but when he ran a hand across his neck she corrected herself, "I mean, KOUGA!" He nodded.

"Your..." he stopped and looked away for minute, "Really amazing." he managed to get out and rubbed the back of his head in embarassment, "Now I know I've never met a female like you before!" He laughed, "What are you!?"

Shiba laughed and flung her hair behind her neck, "I'm not... a normal wolf, if that's what you mean. My father was a descendant of this very powerful Universe demon, becoming a Twilight demon. he had power over darkness and passed it down onto me. We can only show our true selves at night, and fully on a new moon when there is no light in the sky."

Kouga grinned, "That's a story that should've been said before! You're realy something, you know that!?"

Shiba blushed a bit and smiled, "Oh, thank you, but I already knew that!" Her fangs shone in the moonlight as she laugh, but they didn't fear Kouga in the slightest, he loved them. He shrugged a bit.

"No problem!" He felt her hand on his neck, warm and smooth, "It's the truth..." he felt her lips on his cheek, even warmer and like velvet.

"'Night Kouga..." She kissed him again before running off to sleep off her fight. Kouga ran a finger over the spot she kissed him and smirked. Maybe he was getting over Kagome? Just Maybe? Possibly? Could it happen?

You'll just have to wait and see!


	4. Different Feelings

"So you know where she is?"

"Yes... I think..."

"You think?"

"...No. I know, leader."

"Good."

"..."

"Bring her to me."

"Now?"

"NOW!"

--

The moon was bright, the sky clear as a bell, and the air pure and calming. Shiba's nose twitched happily as she lay in her little cherry blossom tree. The wind blew her bangs around her face, her facinating violet eyes glimmering while she glanced around. Only a few things were on her mind...

One: Kouga. That baby blue eyed wolf. Boy, did he catch her attention. After the fight with Ayame, which she enjoyed to the fullest extent, her gut-retching feelings for that wolf were growing. He was just so... different from what she was used to. And a plus, he was sexy as hell!

Two: Shenja. Leaving her home had been lovely enough, but leaving Shenja was a breath of fresh air. She was glad to be free of that demon, but strangely, she felt that, that awful man was still interested in her. He wouldn't give up that easy, especially on her, considering the... circumstances.

Three: Her new family. The Southern pack was very kind to her, even though all of them were male and weren't really used to being around females. The men were amazingly... easy to be around. They acted around her as they would a friend. She was VERY thankful. Anyway, they were great sparring competitors, even though most were beaten in two shots... Oh well.

But... a feeling deep in the pit of her stomach wouldn't go away... It was like... she was being watched.

"HEY SHIBA!"

The wolf yelped, and jerked away form her branch, looking below to Hakkaku smiling broadly. He waved. She laughed.

"Can I come up?" he asked, cocking his head to one side. He actually looked quite adorable. His mohawk hair style was lipy today, sidleing off the side like it had no reason to stand upright. Shiba nodded, but the feeling of being watched like a hawk still did not go away. Hakkaku had been taken off the reason list.

"How are you?" The silver haired wolf asked, sitting himself down comfortably beside her, crossing his legs and smiling her way. The lopsided hair swivvled to sit slightly infront of his eyes.

"I'm feeling... weird." Shiba responded, dangling her long legs off the tree, placing her hair over her shouder, "Like I'm being followed. Or watched. Either or the Or." he looked perplexed and instantly started coming up with random suggestions to solve her porblem. None really helped.

"Thats okay! Hakkaku!" she laughed when he was on his 20th suggestion of the night. He stopped and laughed at himself also.

"Sorry. Got carried away."

Shiba looked at the moon. It was very bright, luminous and shining glittering speckles in her ebony hair. She smiled, but it was half hearted for the feeling became stronger... much stronger...

"Yo, Shiba!?" A male voice called out and her and Hakkaku both looked to see Kouga standing beneath them, a hooded figure standing next to him.

"Hey, Kouga!" Hakkaku greeted, jumping down form the tree to land by his leader. Shiba looked down to meet Kouga's eyes. Those beautiful, baby eyes...

"This girl says she knows you..." He said, seemingly reluctant to let Shiba see the hodded girl. She slipped down from the tree and fell gracefully to her feet, more cat-like than anything.

"Show your face," she instructed. The 'girl' lifted a hand -strange blue markings lined her fingers likes painted rings- and pushed the hood from her face. The girl was small, her face slim and innocent. Blue-green eyes sparkled when she caught sight of Shiba and her navy blue hair flew behind her as she shot into Shiba's chest.

"Shiba-a!"

"Tsume!?" Shiba exclaimed, grabbing the little girls shoulders and getting a good look at her. She smiled broadly and hugged her. "How did you get here...?" She looked at the small girl again, and decided to correct herself, "Or rather, away from there!?"

Letting go, Tsume scratched her head and scoffed, "No prob'! Easy as pie!" She growled playfully, "But I didn't get out as fast as you!"

Shiba chuckled, "You'll learn one day." She caught confused faces and turned.

"Sorry boys," She pointed her slim hand at Kouga and Hakkaku. "This is Tsume, a very good friend of mine for some time. I never though I'd see her again!"

Hakkaku grinned in Tsume's direction. Kouga nodded his head and smiled.

"Any friend of Shiba's is a friend of mine," He said politely. Tsume smirked and bowed shallowly.

"Vise-Versa oh great leader sir!" she said cheekily. They all laughed at that, even the 'Oh Great Leader', "Anyway. You're cute!"

Ah, the good ol' Tsume. Bold in every way!

"Thank you." Kouga smiled, very obviously flirting and a wave of something flew through Shiba. Hate, anger, love... jealousy? All of the above!

After a few more introductions, they headed back to the den. That hate-anger-love-jealousy feeling never left Shiba as Tsume kept inching closer to Kouga through their walk. She didn't think it was going away anytime soon either...

The walk seemed to last for hours rather than a few minutes. Shiba became more and more anctious every single minute out of them, and eventually her tail started to twitch back and forth irritantly. Her eyes flickered between Kouga and Tsume, randomly landing on Hakkaku who randomly shot confused glanes her way. Every time her eyes caught his, she'd smile and continue her internal fued.

When they reached the den, she immediately scrambled behind the waterfall, scurrying by her packmates who shot glances her way, straight into the den she was given.

It was a small thing. It's walls were very close, maybe 10 feet wide and 12 feet long the room all together. The stone ceiling was quite low, 7 feet. Even though it was small, it fit her perfectly and her tiny body felt comfortable in here.

Dashing in, she immediately ran to her corner where she slept. She cramped herself into the smallest ball she could and rocked back and forth on her heels.

_What going on with you, Shiba? _her demon scolded from her mind, _You're acting like a lovesick puppy! I thought you were better than this!_

_I am! _Shiba scolded back, flashing a violent metal image of her strangling the annoying wolf inside her head. The wolf yowled.

_No need to get fiesty! _the wolf cringed away from the image into the smallest corner of her brain, _But seriously, why you acting so... strange._

_I don't know... Really, I don't. It's like, I'm jealous of something._

_Jealous of Tsume._

_Why the hell would I be jaelous of my best friend!?_

_Because Kouga is paying attention to her, _the wolf reasoned, howling in recognition.

Thats ridiculas, Shiba growled mentally, beinging up another image, this one much more gorey, and the wolf immediately backed off. It seemed like she was going to leave Shiba alone until 10 minutes later she came back with another suggestion.

_I think you're letting this get to you becuase you're falling for him. You feel that Kouga should pay attention to no one but you!_

_Don't be idiotic! _Shiba snarled_, I _do not _love Kouga. He may pay attention to anyone he pleases..._

And even though she wanted to believe what she said, she was finding it hard. One, the wolf inside her head wouldn't stop pestering her about it. Two, her heart leapt every time she thought about him. She would definitely find out what the hell was wrong with her one way or another.


	5. NOTE

Uhm.... I pretty sure I've lost every single reader I once had for this story. It has been... a sickly amount of time that I have been without an update and i APOLOGIZE SINCERELY! There have been many thigns going on lately with my family and getting ready for test for school and trying to keep up with life n general.... If ANYONE still has the faith in me to continue reading/re-read the re-writes, I woul dbe SO happy and indebted to you! If anyone wishes for me to continue, review or send me a private message. I don't expect many... I am so, soo sorry.

~Lakis


	6. Play with me?

_I will not think of Kouga! I will not think of Kouga! I WILL NOT THINK OF THE DAMNED SEXY BEAST OF A MAN!_

Shiba paced the perch of stone behind the waterfall that splashed her with water but she didn't care. She paced and paced, repeating these sentences inside her head, screaming at the wol fthat so seemingly sneered and snapped at her brain. It loved to tease her for the way she flirted so shamefully and blushed at the Baby-Eyed Wold Demon.

_I will not think of Kouga! I will not think of Koyga! I WILL NOT THINK OF TSUME! NO NO NO!_

Another thing her wolf loved to snap at but for a different reason all together was Tsume. It wanted to rip out the blue haired wolf's hair with her teeth and feed her to her underlings. The wolf didn't like anything getting in the way of her little Demon's body. It would do anything, even take over Shiba's control, to get her out of the picture completely.

But Shiba didn't hate Tsume.... she just severely disliked her at the moment. For the past few days, all she'd done was shamelessly flirt even more hardcore than Shiba had been with the Leader, and had successfully recieved his attention. He'd spend time with her, play with her hair, tell her things... and it all infuriated the violet eyed demon. _SUCH A BACKSTABBER! A DIRTY ROTTEN- UGH!_

_**You should kill her! **_The wolf yowled happily at the thought of it, wondering what the young demon's blood would taste like in her body's mouth. A picture of the dead demon at her feet popped into her mind, ripped to shreds.

_She's my friend! I can't kill her! _Shiba protested, trying to push the annoying, wild entity to the back of her brain, snorting at the picture she'd been given. It did seem tempting...

_**OF COURSE YOU CAN!**_The wolf sneered and snapped it invisible jaws,_**You're your father's daughter, are you not!? The Great Twilight Wolf!? You can kill whomever, whenever you want! Your power is something they've never seen! Never even heard of! You're special, my pup! KILL HER!**_

_It's not my power that I'm unsure of! _Shiba hissed,_ I am emotionally unable to kill my friend. And anyway, she hasn't done anything wrong... Do not mention my father as well ever again._

_**My pup! **_the wolf jeered_, __**You're father loved you! He would've never left you it he had a choice! It was to save you! And that girl! **_The wolf yipped_, __**SHE'S STOLEN YOUR EYE OF AFECTION! **_ it absolutely seared with burning hatred. What was taken from Shiba was immediately taken from her_**, She's taking you're territory. From my memory, your lips have been planted on his body first!**_

Shiba thought back and grinned._ Thats right! _She puffed up in satisfaction. She had planted her soft, pink lips on his cheek long before Tsume even showed up! Right after her fight with Ayame._ But it still doesn't make him mine... _She sunk and sulked again and continued to pace.

"Is something wrong, Shiba?"

A soft voice ripped her from her thoughts, sentencing the wolf to the confines of her mind, deep in the shadows. Ginta stood in the opening to the cave, two wolves behind him, one of them Keibu. He bounded to her side and shoved his head into her ribs, saying hello. She pat his head and answered Ginta with a joyful, "Of course not!"

_**You'll talk to me later, pup!**_ the wolf said one last time, _**I'll drill it into your skull!**_

"Oh..." Ginta walked up to her, watching her closely, "Can I ask... why were you pacing and talking to yourself?" Shiba twisted her nose and clicked her tongue. So she'd said some of that out loud? Lovely.

"Oh... umm," she tried to find an answer but Ginta just waved it off and laughed.

"Can I take a guess?" he asked. Shiba nodded, "You're jealous of your friend Tsume." his eyes squinted as he smiled.

"What-of course no-I would never-....... yeah." Shiba hung her head in complete defeat. Out of all the males here, and there were many, he could read her like an open book.

"I knew it!" Ginta smiled and slung an arm over her shoulder, messing up the short black hair and pulling the long, tail-like piece behind her head. She yelped and swatted him like a kitten.

"You cannot tell a soul!" she pleaded, wriggling out of his grasp and throwing a cute, yet pathetic, look his way. Keibu barked his promise and Ginta just grinned and nodded.

The days passed, and Ginta found it harder and harder to keep Shiba's secret to himself, especially from Hakkaku. What with all her worried, jealous glances Kouga's way whenever the blue haired wolf was around, he found it hard to just not scream at the top of his lungs "SHIBA LIKES KOUGA!" like a bratty child. But, keeping to his promise, he kept his trap shut and just revelled in the pleasure of watching her skwirm.

Shiba had to keep repeating over and over inside her head that Tsume was her friend. Tsume is her friend. Tsume is her friend. Friend's don't betray one another. Technically Tsume wasn't even doing anything wrong, but the intent to stab her through her scrawny chest was such a beautiful thought. The wolf within kept nudging her closer to that goal, but she kept in check and just settled for watching from a distance, itching to scratch her eyes out whenever the blue haired wolf would flirt with Kouga. It burned to watch, yet she could never look away.

Like right now.

Sitting on a comfy rock with Keibu snuggled beside her, sleeping, Shiba watched Tsume like a hawk. trying to surpress her silent growls hurt her throat as she watched the girl play with Kouga's hair, him not protesting at all. Shiba had been told about a girl named Kagome that Kouga had been absolutely infatuated with some time ago, back when Naraku was alive and Kouga had not one third of the pack he had now. Shiba could only guess he would settle for anything now. Like a stupid, ignorant, bratty little blue haired wolf!

"Is something bothering you, Shiba?"

Shiba looked away for a fraction of second to smile at Hakkaku. "No, why would you think that?" she turned back to look down at the two again. Tsume had her head rested of Kouga's shoulder. Shiba sneered and slumped.

"You've been staring at those two for a good hour..." He sat down beside her and stuck his nose in her face, "You sure there's nothing wrong? You're pouting too"

"I'm not pouting..." she whined before gulping. She looked at him, "Ginta told you didn't he?" He nodded, "Ahh, great!"

Moving her legs so they hung off the rock and swinging them lightly, she looked him in the eye, "I swear, if YOU tell a soul, I will rip out your throat and feed it to Keibu... I swear."

Hakkaku gulped and nodded with a smile, "I PROMISE!" Sometimes, even though she was sweet and playful, her threats scared the lving daylights out of his pack. He had a feeling she would be a wonderful den mother, but he didn't dare mention that...

"SO DID GINTA!!" Shiba barked, "He promised me too!"

Hakkaku laughed, "Oh yeah!"

Shiba scowled. This would never stay quiet now... What could be done? Blackmail? nah, she loved these guys too much. Punsihment? Oh yeah!

Leaping off her rock she flung her trademark smile his way. "See yah!" She leapt from the small cliff, almost missing solid land and landing in the water, and took off.

Kouga noticed. Curiosity took over. He followed. Much to Tsume's distaste. As Kouga ran off, her eyes narrowed and she took off into the woods...

Shiba was quiet the fast runner but not as fast him. As he watched her run, he noticed how long her legs were, how they flowed like wind as she moved. He watched lean arms swing at her sides, noticed her curves. She had lovely hips... he shook his head to the images of her out of his head. They almost made him drool.

Suddenly she stopped. He knew she would.

"Why're you following me, wolf boy?"

Her long neck swivvled so her eyes locked with his. He smirked as he stopped his pace behind her. "Dunno. Was bored."

Sneering, she turned back around and started walking again. Kouga couldn't help but watch her hips dip as she did. Gods, that body! "Wasn't Tsume keeping you company?" she growled. She had intented for her jealousy to be hidden... Wow, it really worked... not.

"She wasn't really," Kouga was too distracted by Shiba's hips to notice her tone, "She kept annoying me, playing with my hair. I only let her do it because I didn't want to be mean to your friend."

Shiba laughed hardily, "Bah!" Flinging her head back she laughed, "Don't waste your precious time trying to be nice to that thing for me!" She whipped around, sending him a strong look, "She's not the girl I used to know..."

It was true. Tsume had used to be a carefree, shy girl who went no where without someone. She had been dealy terrified of every male in their horrible pack that Shiba had been ruthlessly abandoned at. She had hardly ever spoke, and now all of a sudden, she's a chatter box! She had never been the way she is now and it scared Shiba. That meant something... She just wasn't sure what it was at the moment.

"Is that so?" Kouga asked, catching up at walking pace beside her. Her violet eyes were staring straight ahead, the bell on her neck jingling beautifully. "Wasn't she always like this?"

"What?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Loud and exuberant?" She barked another laugh, "No, no, no! She was shy and introverted. Now..." Sighing, she visibally slumped, "Now she's just a different person. I've only seen her for a few days and I can already see it..."

Kouga nodded, "I see..." suddenly he remember they were walking, "Where are you going!?" he didn't even recognise this territory anymore...

She shrugged, "I was just going for a run until you followed me. Now I don't know where we are..." she giggled. "Whoops!"

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" he looked at her like she was crazy, "Walking without knowing where you going? What if you find yourself in danger somewhere you don't know of?"

"There is NO place I don't know of!" She exclaimed, placing her hand to her chest and making a face, "And besides, I laugh in the face of danger!" she giggled before twirling and stopping in front of Kouga, "I need danger..."

Kouga stopped walking when her body pressed against his. Her eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion. Something he hadn't quite seen before. Something he liked... a smile was on her lips, her head tilted up so she could see into his eyes. The smile made her eyes even more smouldering.

"What kind of danger?" he asked in a daze. She was so close he could feel her warm breath on his lips.

"All kinds..." she touched her nose to his, her smile growing, "Do you?"

He gulped. Since when could a woman make him freeze like this? Dammit! He was whipped already! "It... depends." his voice cracked. The warmth from her body was intense.

Suddenly, without warning, she pulled away, darting out in front and running as fast as she could, "Then let's go find some danger then!"

Kouga let out a breath. Mother of god... She was... a bitch! Literally!

"Where are you going you crazy girl!?" Louga yelled breathlessly. She had been running for at least a half hour and he was, surprisingly, tired. ALl she did was stop and smile.

"Tired, wolfy?" her smiled stretched from ear to ear, her fangs glinting. He smirked back.

"I'm not a machine, Shiba," he joked, standing to his full height again. She placed a hand on her hip and stuck out her tongue. Damn, why did shealways do this? "What do you want?"

An idea popped into her head, and she let her hand before walking up his slowly once more, "What do I want?" she asked, placing a hand of his armor, "I want to play..."

Kouga rolled his eyes, "Of course." He placed his hand on her head, then smirked, "I can play!"

She didn't have enough time to run away before she was tackled to the ground. She landed with a thud, Kouga over top of her with a winners smile. Grinning, her only choice wa sto fight back. Her long fingers found his hand and yanked lightly so he lost his concentration. She rolled him over, only for him to stand up with her still clingin to his neck and hair. The hieght difference was noteable now.

Now matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake her until she let go herself. She back away before trying to bring him down, only to be grabbed aorund the waist and thrown lightly to the side. Growling she hopped on his back and hung on to his neck again, wrapping her legs around his waist from behind. He laughed before shaking her off.

Her smile was beautiful as she pounced on him again, this time actually going down with him. He laughed as he landed. He hadn't played in a long time! Her playfullness was something he wasn't used to, but he liked it. Usually it was the others that played. He didn't really have time. Now that she was here, she always seemed to make room for it.

"Pinned yah," She laughed, pushing herself up on his chest with her hands. She grinned down at him, her hair hanging over her face, the clothed piece hanging over her side, "Mister Leader!"

"Yeah, yeah!" he grumbled playfully, "You won..." He looked back into her eyes while sitting up. She looked anxious again. "What do you want now!? I played iwth you, ran with you! What do you want!?"

She fell lightly into his lap and touched her nose to his again, "I want..." her lips brushed his. They were soft and warm, "...you."


End file.
